the_mysterious_mr_enterfandomcom-20200214-history
Top 11 Worst Episodes I've Reviewed - Year 2
Alright, so this year I didn't have enough time to make a video of the Top 11 Worst Episodes that I've reviewed. (also I've changed the rules. Everything I've reviewed this February counts as Year 3 reviews) But since people did vote, I don't want to leave them in the dust or anything. I'm going to write what down what I'd say in the actual video, and on the bright side... this one won't get taken down for copyright infringement. I'm also not going to say how many votes each one of them got because after awhile I stopped counting. Number 1 on this list had over 750 points. Needless to say I've taken on some really, really bad shit in my second year of reviewing and you guys agree with me. Your bottom five is the same as my bottom five, just in a different places. Speaking of that, you're probably wondering what would have made my list that wouldn't have made your list. Dishonorable Mention #1: The Card Last year, Spongebob ate up the majority of my list, and I'm fairly sure that Family Guy will eat up a majority of next year's. This year though, only one Spongebob episode actually made the list. Although, if I completely made the list myself there'd be a couple more. And this one would be one of them. The Card totally ruins Patrick Star's character, or what was left of it at that point. Honestly, I think I see in this episode what Pieguyrulz sees in Choir Boys. Just with Patrick, and not Spongebob. I don't know if I'd say that Patrick is evil in this episode, but he's definitely an asshole. And yes, I do hate it more than Yours, Mine, and Mine for reasons that I can't properly articulate. Dishonorable Mention #2: Demolition Doofus I've said it in the actual review. This feels more like a Robot Chicken sketch than an actual episode of Spongebob. Yes, even children's cartoons can get demented at times, I did a whole list on the matter. But there's a difference in Zim, an established evil villain that's trying to conquer the world, removing organs than an established down-to-earth, relatively sane good teacher trying to flat out get someone murdered. And in Dark Harvest you were never rooting for Zim either. Dishonorable Mention #3: Spit Collector Here's what I'd say if I dropped the rhyming shtick: Wayne is an asshole, the show is gross, the art style is ugly, and nothing is funny. I'd just do it in a less original way. Alright, enough playing around, let's get to the list that you guys came up with. Number 11: The Substitute Anaconda 'And this is definitely the most surprising entry on the list for me. I don't like the the show by any stretch, but it didn't piss me off ''that ''much. I'll give it the benefit of the doubt and guess that Nanette is usually an asshole in most episodes and this is one where they just dropped the ball, but there really is no excusing the art style. I don't know why they thought black-and-white yearbook cutouts with wigs was a good design choice, but it is one of the ugliest ones that I've ever seen. This was a spin-off of the show Kablaam, which confuses me. I mean, when you had Life with Loopy, why was this the thing you go with? Each of Kablaam's shows had a unique art style, and they went with the worst of them. Honestly without the animation and this particular episode's very mixed morals and very questionable ethics there's just not much to talk about the show as a whole. '''Number 10: Waffles Titans Go! '''Oh god. Honestly, if I'm going to be totally honest, this is ''the most annoying thing I've reviewed. I'd have Bubsy serenade me while out with the Groovenians before I watched this stupid episode again. Even if you completely take Teen Titans Go out of context it's still one of the most stupidly written and annoying shows I've ever seen. Johnny Test was less painful than this. I mean, at least Johnny Test episodes felt they had to have a plot. This episode is just Cyborg and Beast Boy annoying people by saying the word "waffles" ten thousand times. People have told me that they're not even trying to appease adult fans anymore and are just trying to aim at kids. That... doesn't even make sense, in the slightest. Number one, they were never aiming at adults or fans of the original, and if they were they had a strange way of showing it (The Mask/Dreams). Number two, that excuse their lack of quality. Magic Schoolbus, the earlier seasons of Cyberchase, Arthur, Dragon Tales are all much better in terms of shows aimed directly and only towards younger children. Maybe that's only because those shows actually teach valuable lessons. When those shows teach the lessons and Teen Titans Go teaches their stupid Boys vs. Girls lessons in the exact same way to kids who are still developing and don't fully have a full understanding of the concept of sarcasm yet, what are they supposed to think? There is no excuse for this. '''Number 9: Staring at the Future Titans Go! Hey, it looks like Waffles' friend is here. I don't think I'm saying anything new when I say that Teen Titans Go! is not a good spin-off in any sense of the word. I mean, dubbing over the original footage in certain episodes? I was kidding when I said that this is the worst abridged series in the universe, but if you want to be an abridged series, you're a worse one than Friendship is Witchcraft. Why is that? Because I genuinely believe that the makers of Witchcraft care enough about the source material to watch it several times and possibly even get enjoyment out of it. When Teen Titans Go references the original show, it seems... almost bitter. I can understand that the original left big shoes to fill and people were probably judging it before it came out, but what they have done in this episode and other places isn't really the most adult way to deal with criticism. It reeks of arrogance, which isn't a good suit on anyone. There's a better way to deal with criticism than throwing a tantrum and that's to get better. Go! Needs to improve their comedy and improve their characters. No, I don't need the characters to be as deep as they were in the original, but I am expecting consistency. Even in a comedy show, your characters need to have the same traits. Patrick is always stupid. Spongebob is always optimistic. Squidward is always pretentious. At least in theory. But these guys? The more episodes that I watch, the more jarring it is that even Robin, Starfire, and Raven would take responsibility at some point in their lives. Even in sadist shows there need to be some sort of karma. We want to see bad people get punished. Not watch two jackasses annoy everyone and ruin their lives and get away with it. Not to mention with Cyborg and Beast Boy at the helm, it feels like yet another Adventure Time/Regular Show rehash. But Cartoon Network already has both of those shows. They don't need this. Honestly, this may sound extreme, but I think Teen Titans Go is worse than Loonatics Unleashed. I mean, at least that was a more original idea, but they had a similar problem. Unleashed made a silly series too serious and this made a serious series too silly, and neither of them understand what made their source material popular. Number 8: Pet Sitter Pat SquarePants For those hiding under a rock, Pet Sitter Pat is my most hated episode in all of Spongebob and struck a particular cord that made me say some not nice things towards some people that probably didn't deserve it. There are many things I don't like about this episode. For one, it's a blatant rehash. I don't care what show you're doing--Family Guy, Spongebob, Simpsons, or whatever--if you recycle yourself this blatantly you're almost guaranteed an instant atrocity. Actually believe it or not, SpongeBob is home to one of the few exceptions of this rule: Evil Spatula is a rehash of All That Glitters, but the former fixed literally every issue of the former. And honestly, I think that they might have been trying to do something like that here with A Pal for Gary, but I don't think A Pal for Gary can be fixed. At it's core it used the most over-used plot type and it desired to inflict cruelty to Gary. Both are true here. We've seen Patrick take care of Gary before in Dumped. While that episode isn't the best, it showed that Patrick was at least capable with Gary. Hell, in Driven to Tears it's Patrick who reminds Spongebob to feed Gary because apparently Spongebob forgets sometimes. Flanderization is one thing, but it just kills suspension of disbelief when you have someone chase down a house pet with a flame thrower to get them into a bath and then try to dry off a snail with salt. Most of the jokes in this episode are pretty much "is Patrick going to kill Gary with his stupidity?" which is far worse than the run-of-the-mill Patrick-is-stupid jokes we usually get. Any improvements to the plot from A Pal for Gary are shot out of water with that nonsensical ending. Making it even worse is that I know what they were trying to do. It's that cliched joke where the babysat character is a better babysitter than their babysitter and ends up still awake reading them to sleep with a bedtime story. They destroyed the plot for a joke that I've seen in almost every instance of this plot. The episode also nags at a fear that one of your friends that you trust is doing something horrible to your pet while you're away. In fact, maybe this episode would have been a lot better if every bad thing that Patrick did was all in Spongebob's head. Actually yeah, that probably would have worked. But no, we've gotten one of the cruelest episodes of Spongebob instead. And on my own list it'd be much higher if it didn't have such stiff competition. Number 7: Love Loaf Breadwinners Behdeuce and Sway Sway? Those aren't names goddamnit. Those are euphemisms for shit. "Yeah I'll be right with you, I'm just on the toilet taking a behdeuce. Oh god, it's starting to sway sway. Someone light a candle." A lot of my judgement towards how bad I find a doesn't exactly do with it's quality, although that's like at least 80% of it. Other things do factor in. Was this an original idea? Or was this a cheap cash-in? What were the details of its inception? Is it redundant? Needless to say, none of these categories did Breadwinners any favors. I said that it was worse than Allen Gregory for a few reasons. Jonah Hill was an established name, someone you could probably take a risk on (in theory). There was nothing like Allen Gregory before. It was one of the few FOX shows that wasn't the Simpsons or another Seth MacFarlane show. Breadwinners? Came almost randomly from YouTube because it was specifically made to pander to Nickelodeon. Even if it wasn't trying to rip-off Adventure Time and Regular Show, Nickelodeon also has Sanjay and Craig. That show does everything that Breadwinners tries, except for the date rape. I honestly have no idea how that got through the censors. Yes, many cartoons use love potions or whatever. My favorite usage of it is in Rick & Morty that takes this trope to its logical extreme. Normally though, I can forgive this plot device since it's only an undertone and there's at least some knowledge that the character using the love potion cares about the other person involved. For whatever reason they made the undertones very overt. This episode is just one of the creepiest, most uncomfortable that I've ever seen. I'd say that I'm taking this too seriously, but with the way they make the tall one's eyes go all... weird... when he's trying to force the bread down the object of his desire's throat, there's just no way I can't see this. But do want to know the really sad thing? Breadwinners was the only new (non-preschool) cartoon that Nickelodeon greenlit in 2014. Granted they're not Cartoon Network or Disney, but still. Cartoons have always been their life blood, and I don't think they're planning on adding many more this year. If they're not adding anything at all new, that means that Nickelodeon is literally no longer trying. Number 6: Over Two Rainbows Cooties You know, on this entire list, this probably makes me the most angry. I'm working with a team getting beautiful art done, stellar voice work, and rewriting scripts and character information about a thousand times for my own show. Along comes this piece of shit. It's the laziest piece of animation that I've ever seen. More effort goes into xtraNormal or Go!Animate projects. Even if this was a corporate cash-in, how the hell did Hasbro let this fly? I mean, the point of corporate cash-ins are to make money and people like your projects right? If that was the case here, then why are the character models so bad? How hard is it to do some sound mixing? Some lip-syncing? Some writing? One of the sound effects in this piece sounds like it came from instant messager. I know that this wasn't uber successful or lead onto anything unlike Breadwinners so their lack of effort shouldn't really make me this angry even if my entire team is working tirelessly day and night, but it does. I'm probably also angry that they put this on DVD. This came out in 2009. Yes, really. So internet animation was already pretty damn thriving, and when the thing that you're selling looks worse than what people could get for free you've got a serious problem. It shows so much contempt for their target audience. The rest of G3 at least cared enough to tailor the show in some direction. This was made with a literal "they'll buy anything mentality." How long and how much of a budget did this person have, because I seriously doubt that more than one person worked on this. But then again, I don't know because they reused the credits from A Charming Birthday. I don't care if it's targeted towards infants and has nothing but corporate interest in mind. I never want see anything like this ever produced again unless it's a junior high schooler's first hobbiest project. Number 5: Poop Doggy Dogg Babies If you're wondering what the Old Man speech was about in this episode, that was actually kind of for me because this episode almost made me quit. Like, no joke. I needed something to help me get through this, some reason to keep on fighting. Mega Babies is literally everything that could be wrong in a children's cartoons, and it was made by the makers of SWAT Kats. I've never watched it, but I hear that it's really good. How do you stoop to this level? Mounts of shit, buckets of drool, and oceans of puke? Normally people don't like it when I rant on something they grew up with and formed a nostalgic connection to, but not here. People have told me that they had no idea what they were thinking when they originally liked it. I asked if cartoons were better in the 90's and early 2000's than they are now. I personally don't really know the answer, but let me just say that we don't have another fucking mega babies. Bad shows like Teen Titans Go! still stay awhile, but Mega Babies ran on for four seasons. How did they not get any FCC complaints? Why would people let their kids watch this? This was airing like only a decade ago. Were people that apathetic to what their kids watched as long as it didn't feature a gay couple? I can see the... potential of crime fighting super powered babies as a concept. It's definitely not a bad one, but it's clearly outdone. Most of what's here is done better in Rugrats. If you want a better super hero show staring children, that's Powerpuff Girls. If you want better gross out you go to Ren & Stimpy. I mean, looking beyond the gross-out... which is very hard to do here, the characters are bland. I cannot tell any of the three babies apart besides the fact that one's a girl. In every episode of Powerpuff Girls you could tell the girls apart by more than their appearance. The palette, to be quite honest, feels ten years old. It looks like they stole it from Rocko's Modern Life. It makes the cartoon look and feel a lot more dated than it actually is. Not helping is the fact that the gross-out trend was dying at this point anyway. And the theme song is just fucking dreadful. It's one of the worst that I've heard so far. Number 4: Time Twister Solverz Hey, did you hear that I got some new glasses? #fuckproblemsolverz After I reviewed Problem Solverz, or at least started watching a couple of episodes, I got myopia. In laymen's terms, myopia means that I'm near-sighted. Whether this was a coincidence or not, since I do a lot of work on the computer regardless, it seems fitting. Problem Solverz has the worst visuals of any show that I have ever seen. I have no idea why anyone thought that "bright as all fuck" was a good design choice. For as many colors as it has, it doesn't seem to understand how to use them. There's this thing that artists learn: it's called dominant color. It basically states not to make your cartoon a concentrated seizure. I'd rather play the virtual boy than watch this thing again, no joke. The character designs are bad. The robot has his eyes sideways for some reason. The other guy's lips are too pinched and the brownie monster looks like a mutant domo. Speaking of which, I should review the domo anime mini series at some point (don't worry, it's actually good.) This isn't like Angela Anaconda though, where if the visuals were good it might be salvageable. There's no salvaging these characters. One is an asshole, one one's an idiot, and no one can see the audience. I'd guess they were trying to go for some kind of stoner humor, but I have no idea who this show is aimed at. I don't think that this show knows who it's aimed at. The stories are minimal so I'm assuming that it's trying to be a comedy, but nothing if funny. And two of the characters' voices make my ears hurt. Like I said in the review for this, this is the first show that I've come across that is LITERALLY painful. It literally hurt me to sit through, with eye strain, headaches, and migraines. I thought that there were television guidelines to stop shit like this. Number 3: Fresh Heir Guy Season 12 of Family Guy has some real gems, don't it? Life of Brian, Christmas Guy, Baby Got Black, Herpe the Love Sore, Brian's a Bad Father, Peter Problems, A Fistful of Meg and so many others. The only episode I could sit through in the season so far is Secondhand Spoke, which is kind of a rehash of an earlier episode. Grimm Job wasn't that bad either (I'd liked it if not for the ending). But this episode is... ugh. I should probably be a lot more angry at this than I am. It would be on my worst list too, but not this high. Here's the thing, Family Guy pisses me off a lot more when it fails at being serious than when it fails at being funny. Yes, I stand by my opinion that this episode is worse than Seahorse Seashell Party. There's no way that anyone could make this concept work. Incest isn't exactly funny, and that's every joke in the episode. It's stupid and there are so many moments that make me disgusted. But... I'm just off of Herpe the Love Sore guys, what more could I say about this episode or Family Guy as a whole now? There are plenty of episodes that I still have to review. And if you're wondering what the next one is going to be, I'm probably going to put it to a poll. Maybe I'm not excessively angry at this episode because Brian isn't in it, but that's just speculation. I haven't watched it since I reviewed it (for obvious reasons) so the feelings have diminished. Not to mention that shock humor doesn't really stick in the brain after you've seen everything that I have. If you're wondering, I'd put Herpe the Love Sore, my least favorite episode of Family Guy at number 4 and Time Twister here. As bad as either of these episodes are, they didn't cause me any physical harm. Unfortunately the top two caused me more mental pain than Time Twister caused me physical pain. Also, keep in mind, Herpe the Love Sore is available for year 3's list. Number 2: Tommy's Big Job Pickles Of all of the shows that I've reviewed, Mr. Pickles has the least right to exist. That's not because I don't like it. That's because it provides nothing new. It provides even less than Breadwinners does in that respect. This show is made of every bullshit pandering method there is. South Park has ugly animation, so let's ramp up the ugliness and make the most horrid character designs in existence. They didn't realize that South Park has minimal animation, not ugly or lazy animation. And the effort that they would have put into the animation instead goes into other aspects of the show--like telling stories. All Mr. Pickles wants to do is shock. You can show me all of the demented stuff you want, but it's not going to do anything if it isn't used with purpose. They don't even make jokes about their demented shit like Allen Gregory or even Brickleberry did. It's just... here's some fucked up shit for the sake of having fucked up shit. It's not frightening, it's just fucking boring. By the way, it's this review that made me want to redo my Splinter review, sort of as a "Then-and-now" companion piece. It's very hard to shock me now because I don't give a shit. Having a demon dog hump a horse and tear off a man's nipples is not comedy, especially when you have the same dog continue doing the same demented shit a million times per episode. None of the characters stand out in anything but their horrid design. Something benign turned evil for the sake of comedy has been done a million times before. Oh so you gave Tommy a boob job. I don't care because I don't give a shit about Tommy. He's too bland to give a crap about. Maybe that's why I care about Morty from Rick & Morty. He actually has an identity. And that show does more than try to shock people. It tries to tell interesting stories, and it actually manages to be funny. It keeps things fast so you're always invested, unlike Mr. Pickles where each "joke" about Mr. Pickles being evil is slow and plodding and amounts to nothing. Bottom line, if you want to watch a good adult cartoon watch Rick & Morty. If you want to waste your time, watch Mr. Pickles. If you want to watch a very bad adult cartoon... Number 1: Ren Seeks Help & Stimpy's: Adult Party Cartoon You all saw this coming. Even with other people calling the shots here, we all knew that this was going to be number one. Right now, this is the bottom of the barrel. Are the other episodes of APC just as bad, or even worse? I don't fucking care because I'm never watching another one of them ever again. I absolutely refuse to. I'll watch Stewie get pregnant, but I won't watch Stimpy get pregnant. I'll watch the other Newborn Cootie episode, but I'm not even going to watch the most tame episode of this horrible show. This episode is just sick and twisted. Yes, that's what it was going for. But if we judge a product based on their creator's intentions and nothing else than Freddie Got Fingered would be a better movie than Citizen Kane. Besides that, on some level I believe they're trying to make the sick and wrong funny without understanding why it worked in their "inspiration" South Park (you see why I don't want to talk about South Park. I'd have to explain every little thing it does right where it's thousand rip-offs gets it wrong). Like most bad adult cartoons, one of the biggest problems is the pacing. In any episode of Family Guy or Mr. Pickles you'll notice that the jokes are going on and on forever. That problem is still present here, but much worse now that the "joke" is tearing off a caterpillar's legs one by one, showing the intense pain that the thing is going through or tormenting a frog with vehicles until it's intestines burst out. If you wanted to tell a story about a darkened mind, these scenes need to go by a lot quicker so you don't needlessly disturb your audience. I truly do think they were trying to make this more comedic, on some level. For one, there's the chainsaw sex scene. There's also how Ren talks to the frog when he's begging for death. It very much seems inspired to how Bugs Bunny would talk to Elmer Fudd. Why it doesn't work here should be obvious. Bugs Bunny isn't a sociopath, and he's also in the right. The episode fails as a drama too. Yeah, I believe that Ren is disturbed, but it builds to nothing. He reveals what he did to Stimpy, kills the therapist... horse... and gets pulled away by animal control. Honestly, this plot plays out kind of like a deconstruction of a Silent Hill-type plot, but devoid of any sort of criticism. For one, in Silent Hill, we kind of need to know what the protagonists did. It is important, and it's not made unimportant here. From the beginning we want to know what Ren did to Stimpy, and that has no payoff either. Not only could I find nothing redeeming here from any angle that I looked at it, it just kept topping itself with disturbing imagery. Normally it takes me a lot to write a script. Sometimes I get frustrated and go do something else for awhile. Watching this episode for the first time left me so mortified that it took like three days to get through the damned thing. If it's not the worst piece of animation in existence, I don't want to find out what is. Category:Top Tens